


Roses

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [18]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Roses

Alec stood nervously outside of Logan's apartment holding a dozen long stemmed roses; Original Cindy had told him that he shouldn't turn up at Logan's on Valentine's Day empty handed and according to all the ads, flowers were traditional.


End file.
